The present disclosure relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method, logic device, and computer program product for rapid substring detection within a data element string.
Digitally represented text is often stored within a data storage device as strings of binary-encoded characters. Examples of widely accepted and used character encoding standards for electronically stored text include the American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII) and the Unicode Transformation Format (UTF). Various versions and derivatives of these standards can include a range of bits per character between 7 and 32. A common text processing task performed by computers is a substring search or substring match that is used to identify instances of a “reference” string of characters within a larger “target” string of characters. There is an ever-increasing pool of digitally stored textual information, particularly non-structured human-readable information, available for use with computers and other electronic devices. In order to efficiently and effectively process this pool of digitally stored textual information there is a need for more rapid location and matching of information such as character substrings from within larger strings of binary-encoded characters.